Signer Dragon
The Signer Dragons are a series of Dragon-Type Synchro Monsters, introduced in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. These legendary dragons play a part in the legend of the Crimson Dragon, as well as being connected to the Signers themselves. That connection being that these legendary beasts, who are actually servants to the Crimson Dragon, were the ones who sealed an evil within the Nazca Lines. That same evil, which is now known as the "Earthbound Immortals", reappeared once again in the world as Duel Monsters cards used by the Dark Signers. All Signer Dragons (excluding the ones featured in the manga) have been featured in the anime and have been released in the OCG/TCG. They are: "Stardust Dragon", "Red Dragon Archfiend", "Black Rose Dragon", "Ancient Fairy Dragon", "Black-Winged Dragon" and "Life Stream Dragon". The manga features a different set of Signer Dragons. So far, "Burning Demon Dragon Red Archfiend", "Machine Dragon Power Tool" and "Fairy Dragon Ancient" have been revealed. In the anime, Professor Fudo gave the "Stardust Dragon", "Red Dragon Archfiend", "Black Rose Dragon", and "Ancient Fairy Dragon" Duel Monsters cards to Rex Goodwin. These three cards, along with the missing "Ancient Fairy Dragon" card, were originally designed so that their corresponding Signer could activate the safety switches for the Ener-D system. Members Variations Reflecting the rivalry between the two main characters Yusei Fudo and Jack Atlas, "Stardust Dragon" and "Red Dragon Archfiend" are the only "Signer Dragons" to have different upgraded versions. It is worth noting, however, that "Life Stream Dragon" has its downgraded, armored version, "Power Tool Dragon", which is a required Synchro Material Monster for its Summon. /Assault Mode "Stardust Dragon" and "Red Dragon Archfiend" have their own /Assault Modes: "Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode" and "Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode" having 500 more ATK, 2 more levels and an "upgraded" effect of the original monsters. Both of these monsters were Summoned by Yusei and Jack in a special episode. Majestic The Majestic Dragons are upgraded forms of "Stardust Dragon" and "Red Dragon Archfiend", summoned by Tuning "Majestic Dragon" with one of the Dragons and 1 Level 1 non-Tuner monster. They tend to have multiple powerful effects, currently being some of the strongest of all Synchro Monsters, but are balanced out by returning themselves to the Extra Deck during the End Phase while reviving their previous form from the Graveyard. There are 2 "Majestic" forms; "Majestic Star Dragon" and "Majestic Red Dragon", which were used in the anime by Yusei Fudo and Jack Atlas, respectively. Malefic "Stardust Dragon" is the only Signer Dragon with a "Malefic" form; "Malefic Stardust Dragon". This card was used in The Tenth Anniversary Movie by Paradox. It has released in both the TCG and the OCG. It is highly unlikely that "Red Dragon Archfiend" will receive a "Malefic" form due to Stardust being the only monster card stolen from the 5D's timeframe. Cosmic Synchro Monsters The Cosmic Synchro Monsters are upgraded forms of "Stardust Dragon" and "Red Dragon Archfiend". They are not Synchro Summoned in the usual method. The Opening BELIEVE IN NEXUS originally confirmed the existence what was later revealed to be the Accel Synchro counterpart/evolution of "Stardust Dragon." Thus far, Stardust's counterpart ("Shooting Star Dragon") is the only confirmed Accel Synchro evolution of a Signer Dragon. However, Jack's new ace monster "Red Nova Dragon" ("Red Dragon Archfiend's" counterpart/evolution), is not an Accel Synchro, but uses a method called "Double Tuning" to achieve evolution and is in the same power range as Shooting Star. Both monsters were released in Starstrike Blast. Their ATK seems to be their original counterparts' Majestics forms' ATK - 500 (Majestic Star Dragon's ATK: 3800 - 500 = 3300 (Shooting Star Dragon's ATK)) (Majestic Red Dragon's ATK: 4000 - 500 = 3500 (Red Nova Dragon's ATK)). Also their DEF is equal to the ATK of their original forms. Downgraded forms "Life Stream Dragon" is the only Signer Dragon to have a downgraded form, "Power Tool Dragon", which looks like a mechanized form of itself. "Power Tool Dragon" searches for Equip Spell Cards and cannot be destroyed when it is equipped with one. This sets up for "Life Stream Dragon" who uses Equip Spells in the Graveyard for protection. Duel Dragons In the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' manga, the Signer Dragons don't appear, instead, a similar archetype known as the Duel Dragons appears. Three of them are slightly redesigned Signer Dragons, named "Burning Demon Dragon Red Archfiend", "Fairy Dragon Ancient", and "Machine Dragon Power Tool". However, not all the Duel Dragons are related to the Signer Dragons. Playing Style There are various kinds of playing styles for each dragon, especially "Stardust Dragon" and "Red Dragon Archfiend". All of the dragons (except "Life Stream Dragon") have no specific Summoning Conditions and are easily Synchro Summoned onto the Playing Field. Thus they can be used in almost any Extra Deck. Recommended cards Monsters * Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode * Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode * Malefic Stardust Dragon * Majestic Dragon * Debris Dragon * Stardust Xiaolong * Stardust Phantom * Dandylion * Treeborn Frog * Battle Fader * Kinka-byo * Marauding Captain * The Tricky * Bri Synchron * Junk Synchron * Unknown Synchron * Cyber Dragon * Arcane Apprentice * Assault Beast * Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon (Can be used to recover the Synchro Dragons from the Graveyard) * Plaguespreader Zombie * Glow-Up Bulb * Summoner Monk * Creation Resonator * Barrier Resonator (in combination with Junk Synchron) * Dark Bug Spells * One for One * Stardust Shimmer * Miracle Synchro Fusion * Card Trader * Foolish Burial * Red Dragon Vase Traps * Assault Mode Activate * Starlight Road * Wicked Rebirth * Descending Lost Star * Ultimate Offering Synchro Monsters * Stardust Dragon * Red Dragon Archfiend * Black-Winged Dragon * Black Rose Dragon * Ancient Fairy Dragon * Power Tool Dragon * Majestic Star Dragon * Majestic Red Dragon * Life Stream Dragon * Shooting Star Dragon * Shooting Quasar Dragon * Red Nova Dragon * Formula Synchron Fusion Monsters * Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Category:Families Category:Deck Type